Second Chance
by Sphene Angel
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is at her fifth year in Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy is an outsider cast off by everyone because of his family. Only Lily feels sorry for him. A friendship is formed between them that soon turns into more...
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

**Chapter 1 **

Lily sat in the train with Hugo. Her long red hair covered her face like a veil.

"I can't believe it's our fifth year at Hogwarts," Hugo said.

Lily nodded. "I can't believe it as well."

The carriage door opened and Lily's brother Albus walked in along with Hugo's sister Rose.

"Hi," Albus said sitting opposite Lily. "I can't believe I'm in my seventh year. Time sure does go fast."

"I didn't really do well on my OWLS," Rose complained miserably.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "You say that about every test."

"No I don't!"

"You do," Albus agreed.

"Shut up Al!"

"Come on guys. Lets not all fight," Lily wheedled.

The door of their compartment opened and a tall boy walked in. The boy had fair hair with an angular face. Lily knew who the boy was. She had heard her brothers' talk about him with dislikes. His name was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello losers. I'd thought I'd just pop by."

"Say Malfoy I need to do some homework on Voldemort. Do you think I could ask your grandparents some questions?" Albus asked. "After all they were in Voldemort's inner circle."

Scorpius' eyes flared. "Shut up. You must feel really up there with super daddy saving the day."

"Go away Malfoy," Rose snapped.

"Yeah go sit in the compartment. The one where no one wants to sit because your there," Hugo piped up.

"I do have friends," Malfoy retorted although his voice was weak.

Everyone laughed except Lily. Lily was suddenly filled with sympathy for Scorpius. Scorpius glared at Albus. "You watch Albus. I'll so beat you in the Quidditch games."

"Don't fantasise about such things."

"Leave him alone Al," Lily said.

Albus, Hugo and Rose gave Lily a shocked look. Even Scorpius was a little bit surprised. Scorpius left the compartment without a word.

"What the hell was that Lily?" Albus asked.

"Do you fancy him or something?" Hugo inquired.

Lily flushed. "I thought it was mean what you guys were saying."

"Lily, Scorpius isn't a very nice person. His grandparents and his father were all Death Eaters," Rose explained softly.

"Rosie's right," Albus agreed. "His dad was also our dad's greatest enemy back when they were in Hogwarts."

"Dad saved his life twice," Lily argued. "Surely Dad couldn't have hated Malfoy so much otherwise he wouldn't have saved his life."

"He only saved his life because it was the right thing to do."

"Come on. We can't just judge someone because of their family."

Rose nodded. "You're right Lily but we already know what Malfoy is like. He is determined to follow in his dad's footsteps."

"You know what Dad told us about the Malfoys," Albus reminded.

"I know Al," Lily muttered.

The feast was great as always. The headmistress Professor McGonagall had made her speech and now they all ate. Lily sat between Hugo and Maya.

"So how were your holidays?" Maya asked.

"They were great," Hugo replied his mouth full of cake.

"What about you Lily?"

"Oh they were wonderful."

Maya smiled. "That's good to hear."

Once they were all done eating Lily, Hugo and Maya headed for their dormitories. As Lily climbed the stairs she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she apologised.

It was Scorpius.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "You're Albus's sister. The one who stuck up for me on the train."

"Yeah. My name is Lily Luna but everyone just calls me Lily."

"Don't ever stick up for me again."

Scorpius shoved past her. Lily looked after him.

"So rude," Lily growled under her breath.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common room doing his homework. Everyone hated him. He was cast off by everyone because of his families past humiliation. His grandparents had sat in azakaban rotting away. His father had managed to escape as he was relatively young.

His father had barely managed to get a job because no one would hire an Ex Death Eater. Scorpius was a laughing stock. He was a loser. No one would want to be friends with him. So Scorpius was branded a creep while all the Potter children were praised because of their father.

All of the Potter kids were jerks to him except for the red headed girl who was in the fifth year. She was kind to him and pitied to him. Scorpius didn't need her to fight his battles for him. He could do that on his own. When he tried to explain that to the girl who she told him that her name was Lily Luna (he couldn't care less) she looked like her feelings had been hurt.

Scorpius had felt a little bit guilty for upsetting her but he quickly dismissed it. What was she to him? Just another Potter kid who thought she was totally awesome. So Scorpius came down to breakfast with his head held high. Someone tried to trip him up but failed.

Scorpius shot the person a glare. Albus tripped him up and Scorpius fell to the floor. Laughter filled the Gryffindor table.

"You'll pay for that," Scorpius hissed.

He whipped out his wand. Light came out his wand and came speeding at Albus. Someone walked past and it hit them instead. There was a shriek.

"Lily!" Albus yelled.

He ran to her side. Green splotches were starting to appear on Lily's face. Scorpius' feet were stuck to the floor.

"What's going on here?" Professor Longbottom asked coming towards them.

Albus glared at Scorpius. "Scorpius hit Lily with a spell."

"I didn't mean to," Scorpius protested. "It was an accident!"

Professor Longbottom turned to Rose. "Rose, is this true?"

"I don't know," Rose replied honestly. "All I saw was Lily on the floor."

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Rose, will you get Lily to the hospital wing?"

"Yes Professor."

Rose helped Lily off and took her off to the hospital wing.

Professor Longbottom turned to Scorpius and Albus. "As for you two, you know the rules. No wands out during class. Detention for both of you."

"It wasn't my fault," Scorpius said angrily. "Albus started it."

"You're both equally at fault. It's detention for both of you."

Albus gave Scorpius a dirty look. "You better sleep with a helmet on tonight Malfoy."

He then stalked off.

Lily lay in the hospital wing. The green splotches on her face had decreased but there were still some on her face. She was angry at Scorpius. She stood up for him and then he wasn't grateful and now he hit her with a spell. That's gratitude for you.

She heard someone call her name.

"Lily?" Scorpius came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Lily hissed.

Scorpius hesitated. "I came to…apologise."

Clearly he wasn't used to saying sorry.

Lily waited expectantly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the spell. It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

"Apology accepted."

Scorpius blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. I unlike you am a very nice person. Even to those who don't deserve it."

Scorpius sighed. "You're right. You've been nice to me and I've just been horrible. Thanks for sticking up for me at the train."

It was Lily's turn to be surprised. "Are you serious?"

"What? You don't think I can't be nice?" Scorpius snapped defensively.

Lily smiled. "No. It's just that I've never heard you thank someone."

Scorpius snorted. "That's because I have no reason to thank people."

"You know Scorpius your not all that bad as people make you out to be."

"You can't say that. You barely know me."

"Why do you always do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?"

"Whenever someone says one good thing about you, you instantly deny it."

"It's complicated. So did Madam Pomfrey say when the green splotches will go completely?"

Lily nodded. "Any minute now. She said it would be painful though because the green splotches are practically etched on to my skin. It'll be like having half my skin ripped off."

Scorpius winced. "Sorry."

Lily smiled. "I already said I've forgiven you."

"I know but I still feel guilty."

"Scorpius, I'm sorry about my brother."

Scorpius blinked. "What for?"

"I'm sorry that he's a dick to you."

"You don't have to be sorry."

Lily suddenly jerked and screamed.

"Lily!"

Lily shuddered. "I'm okay. It's the blotches coming off."

Scorpius nodded. "You are going to be alright."

Lily clutched his hand. "Don't leave me."

"I won't."

Lily moaned in pain.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Lily gasped in pain. She grabbed her face.

"Ow!" she moaned.

Scorpius stayed with Lily and watched her cry out in agony. He was drowning in his guilt. Finally Lily had stopped screaming and had fallen asleep. Her long red hair was over her face. Scorpius brushed her hair away from her face.

"Goodbye Lily," he said softly.

He patted her hand and got up to leave.

Lily was out of the hospital wing the next day. Scorpius was gone by the time she had woken up. She didn't expect him to be there. Hugo and Maya were waiting for her.

Maya hugged her.

"You're out! Thank god!"

"She wouldn't be in there if it weren't for Malfoy," Hugo commented disgustedly.

Maya sniffed in disdain. "He is horrible! He should get more than one detention."

"It was an accident," Lily argued defensively.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Trust me Lily. Scorpius Malfoy never does anything accidently."

Lily decided to remain silent. What was the point? Both of her friends had already made up their minds that Scorpius was a bad guy. She went down to breakfast and sat with them on the Gryffindor table.

She looked around for Scorpius on the Slytherin table but he wasn't there.

"Who you looking for?" Hugo asked.

"No one."

"Morning," Rose greeted enthusiastically. "Glad to see that you're out of the hospital wing Lily."

Lily smiled. "I'm glad that I don't have a green face."

Rose's face darkened. "You wouldn't have if it weren't for Malfoy. Can you believe that?"

"It was an accident," Lily protested.

"Why do you keep taking his side?" Hugo questioned.

"I'm not. I just think that it's unfair to accuse him of stuff."

"You don't know Scorpius like me and Albus do," Rose said. "If you did you wouldn't believe that he was so innocent Lily."

Lily looked down at her pumpkin juice. What if her friends were right? She didn't know Scorpius that well. Perhaps it was better if she stayed away from him.

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Lily sat in potions class listening to Professor Ragnol talking about the Bezoar stone and what poisons it was an antidote to. Gryffindor had double potions class with Slytherin.

There was a knock on the door and Professor Ragnol went to open it. Albus was there along with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ah there are my two assistants for the day," Professor Ragnol said delighted. "Come in. Take this list and start getting out the potions ready for use."

Albus took the list and went to the cupboard. Scorpius followed after him.

All the girls started whispering looking at Scorpius. Lily heard Isabelle and Flora who were sitting behind her talking.

"Oh he's a complete loser and a Slytherin," Isabelle said.

"But he is fine!" Flora squealed.

Both girls collapsed into giggles. It was really annoying Lily.

All the boys were scorning at him.

"He completely sucks at Quidditch! The worse seeker ever!"

"The Slytherin team sacked him though."

"Never beaten Albus Severus Potter once!"

"What a loser."

Lily could tell that Scorpius knew everyone was talking about him but he pretended not care. Lily was again overcome with pity like on the train. She wanted to say words of comfort to him.

"Okay class you know what to do. Get right on it!"

Lily turned to Eleanor. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Page twenty five. Make the potion according to the instructions."

Lily went to the cupboard.

"Hi Lily," Albus greeted.

"Hey Al," Lily replied. "Why are you here?"

"Part of detention."

"Oh."

"Mr Potter!" Professor Ragnol called.

Albus smiled. "See you later Lily."

"Bye Al."

Albus went to Professor Ragnol. Lily looked at Scopius. He was leaning against the wall watching everyone coldly. Lily remembered the promise she made to herself. She'd stay away from Scorpius. But she'd just be saying hi to Him.

"Hey Scorpius," Lily greeted.

"Hi Lily," Scorpius replied. "It's good to see that your better."

"Yeah. It's great to be out of the hospital wing."

"You wouldn't be there in the first place if it weren't for me."

Lily sighed. "I already told you Scorpius. I've forgiven you."

"I still feel guilty."

"You don't need to. I'm better now."

Scorpius hesitated before he spoke. "You are a very sweet girl Lily. I'd never intentionally ever want to hurt you."

Lily started. "Really? I thought you only cared about yourself."

"I'm not selfish. You're a very nice person Lily."

"Thanks. That's kind of you to say."

Scorpius growled. "I'm not being kind. I'm just saying the truth!"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"When you say something nice you act all jerky."

"I'm not acting. It's who I am," Scorpius uttered coldly.

Lily smiled. "You can say anything you want but I know the truth Scorpius. I've seen the nice side of you."

It was Halloween. Decorations were up and everyone was having a great time. The feast was great. Lily, Hugo and Maya were feeling drowsy after eating so much food. So they retired to the Gryffindor common room.

They all sat down along with Rose in their usual corner.

"Where's Al?" Rose asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was with you."

Hugo snickered. "He's probably getting a bouquet of flowers for you Rosie. You're his little Rosie."

Rose smacked her brother on the head.

"Ow!" Hugo complained.

"Would it be so bad if you went out with Al?" Lily asked casually.

"He's my best friend. It would be weird if we did. It might ruin our friendship."

Hugo yawned. "Yarn! Al likes you and you like him. Just go out already!"

"Shut up Hugo!" Rose snapped. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Just go out with him Rose," Maya said exasperated.

"I don't like him in that way!"

Lily got up to look for Albus. None of her friends had noticed her leaving. Once Hugo and Maya started the subject of Rose and Albus being an item it would go on forever.

Lily climbed out of the common room. The fat lady was sleeping. She headed for the girls bathroom. She suddenly heard loud voices. She hid behind the wall. There were five boys. One of them was on the floor. She recognised Scorpius on the floor.

Scorpius' nose was bleeding and he had one black eye. She recognised Albus.

"Come on Malfoy!" Albus jeered. "Are you that much of a wimp?"

Albus grabbed Scorpius and punched him in the face. He grabbed his collar.

"If I ever see you chatting up my sister again then I'll blast your dick off with my wand," Albus hissed.

He dropped Scorpius to the floor and stalked off with his friends behind him.

Lily watched Scorpius get up from the floor. He limped down the hall and disappeared from sight. Lily turned away and went back to the common room.

The common room was mostly empty. She went to her dormitory and got dressed for bed. She fell on to the covers and sobbed bitterly on to her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily couldn't look at Scorpius. She also couldn't look at Albus either. She could tell Scorpius was avoiding her completely. If he passed her in the corridors he'd just pretend that she was a stranger. It hurt her but she supposed it was all for the best.

Lily decided to visit Hagrid in his hut. She knocked on the hut door and Hagrid opened it.

He smiled. "Hello Lily! Great to see you. I've already got a cup of tea for you."

Lily came inside.

Hagrid sat opposite Lily. Lily took a sip of her tea.

"What's wrong?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Lily said quickly.

"You can't lie to me Lily. I know when you're lying."

Lily hesitated. "Well it's about Scorpius Malfoy."

Hagrid eyes darkened. "The Malfoys. I never liked that family. I knew Scorpius' grandfather and father. What about him?"

"I saw Al beating Scorpius up yesterday."

Hagrid was surprised. "Oh? I know Al doesn't like Malfoy but it seems unlike him to beat him up. Al would never beat anyone up."

"Al's been acting differently nowadays. I think there's something wrong him. He's being more distant and aggressive."

Hagrid smiled. "It's okay Lily. It's all part of becoming a man."

"It still wasn't right of him to beat up Scorpius!" Lily blurted out hotly. "Scorpius hasn't done anything. Why should we keep judging him based on his family? Him and his family deserve a second chance."

"Of course it's unfair," Hagrid said gently. "But the war with You Know Who was bad. Really bad. Those who supported him don't get off so easily. Their descendents are seen as supporting You Know Who. It's unfair but people do it. Including me."

"Why do you still refuse to say Voldemort's name?" Lily asked. "He's dead. Dad killed him. Dad killed him twenty eight years ago."

Hagrid smiled. "I know but us old folks are very superstitious. It's still kind of taboo to say his name."

"Voldemort. Voldemort. Vol-de-mort," Lily chanted.

Hagrid glared at her. "You done?"

Lily laughed.

Scorpius hated her. It was because of her he was humiliated. Everyone only had to look at his face to know he got beaten up. They all laughed. It was all because he had talked to her. He couldn't even stand saying his name.

He knew that she was staring at him with her green eyes that were said to be so much like her father's and her grandmother's. Lily Luna Potter was pretty. That much was said. Her brother Albus knew it. So when he saw him talking to Lily in her potions class he thought he was moving in on her.

Scorpius' heart was filled with hatred for all the Potters. He sat at the Slytherin table next Finn Blake. Blake wasn't exactly his friend. He was just someone who Scorpius would hang out with sometimes.

Scorpius didn't like Finn. He was very boring. He wasn't like Lily who was full of spirit and chatty and friendly. Why was he comparing Finn to Lily? Why should he think about Lily? He banished all thoughts of Lily from his mind.

Post arrived. An owl landed in front of him with a letter. Scorpius was excited. He never got post. His parents rarely ever wrote to him. He took the letter from the owl and read it.

'I saw what happened between you and Albus yesterday. I know you wouldn't want to talk to me so I'd write to you. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?'

Scorpius looked at Lily. Her eyes met his. He cast his eyes down and stuffed the letter into his robe pocket. He got back to eating pretending to listen to Finn Blake's story.

At the moment when Scorpius' eyes looked at hers she knew that he had gotten the letter. She also knew he was contemplating on whether he should still speak to her. Lily felt her heart beat faster when he looked at her. She was desperate to have his friendship.

Albus and Rose sat opposite Lily and Hugo.

"Morning," Albus greeted.

"Hey Rose," Lily saluted ignoring Albus.

"Hi," Rose mumbled.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Albus asked.

Lily glared at her. "I know about you beating up Scorpius last night!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd react like this. I don't understand why you and Rose are making a big deal out of it."

"It's cruel Al!" Rose exclaimed. "I don't like Malfoy at all but I also don't like you beating him up either."

Albus laughed. "I didn't beat up that hard."

"Have you seen his face?" Lily snarled.

"Yeah it's very ghastly," Hugo commented.

"Are you joking?" Maya inquired incredulously. "He has the most gorgeous face!"

"You're a jerk Al," Lily stated bitterly.

"Attention please!" Professor McGonagall called. "Today we'll be doing something different. Classes will be mixed years today. You'll all be learning a topic in your subjects that is not on your syllabus. Please listen to the classes your in.

"First year Gryffindor will be with sixth year Ravenclaw. First year Hufflepuff will be with sixth year Slytherin. First year Ravenclaw will be with sixth year Gryffindor and first year Slytherins."

Professor McGonagall went on through the classes. Finally she got to Lily's class.

"Fifth year Gryffindors will be with seventh year Slytherins."

Hugo groaned. "Why do we always get Slytherins for?"

"Off to your classes," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Lily and Hugo trooped to Transfiguration class sullenly. Lily took a seat beside Hugo. She saw Scorpius sitting with a black haired boy. Scorpius had two bruises on his face and one black eye.

"Welcome everyone," Professor McGonagall greeted. "As I told you all in the hall you'll be studying topics in your subjects that aren't on the syllabus. Before I tell you anything else though I'll be putting you in partners."

Professor McGonagall read out a list of names.

"Lily Luna Potter with Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily got up and stood next to Scorpius.

"I got your letter," Scorpius whispered

"And?"

"You are not the one who beat me up."

"It was because of me though."

Scorpius shrugged. "I've been beaten up worse than this. That doesn't make me a sissy."

Lily smiled. "I never thought you were one."

"You better not have or you'll face my wrath."

Lily rolled her eyes.

After Transfiguration class Lily went to potions class. They had to create a polyjuice potion. It was hard and Lily was epically failing. Professor Ragnol had sent her and coincidently Scorpius to get more potions from the stockroom.

"I'm glad we're friends Scorpius," Lily said.

"We are?"

"If you don't want to be then we don't have to be."

"No! I do," Scorpius said quickly. "No one can know though because your brother will just beat me up again."

"I agree. I don't think anyone would agree too kindly to us being friends."

Lily and Scorpius got what they needed from the stockroom and made their way back to potions class.

It was nearly Christmas. Everyone was getting ready to go back home to celebrate Christmas with their families. Lily's family was going to Egypt to visit Uncle Charlie. Lily didn't want to go because she couldn't stand hot weather. So she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Lily tried not to look too sad when Albus, Hugo and Rose left.

"We'll be back soon," Albus promised.

Scorpius was also spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Lily didn't want to ask why. She could sense that it was personal reasons.

Lily would spend some of her time hanging out with Scorpius and visiting Hagrid at his hut.

Lily came down for dinner and sat at the Gryffindor table. There weren't that many people at the Gryffindor table. As soon as dinner was over Lily started making her way to the common room. She heard some groaning.

She followed the noise and saw Scorpius on the floor.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed.

She ran to his side.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Some retards put Firewhiskey in my pumpkin juice."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"No. I haven't been alright. I like you a lot Lily."

Lily knew that if you drank too much Firewhiskey it'd make you drunk. Perhaps Scorpius was drunk but he looked sober.

"We're friends Scorpius. Of course you like me."

"You don't understand!" Scorpius persisted. "I like you more than a friend. Every time I feel like doing this."

Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Lily on the lips. For a second Lily kissed him back. He pushed her away from him. He got up and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Holidays were over and everyone was back at Hogwarts. The professors were starting to nag the students to revise for their OWLS and NEWTS. Rose was of course revising all the time. The tests were serious because even Albus was revising and Albus never revised for anything.

Lily was in the common room revising for Transfiguration since that was her worse subject. She hadn't thought at all about the kiss that happened between her and Scorpius.

She heard some whispers going on.

"Did you hear?" Hugo asked excitedly.

Lily frowned. "About what?"

Hugo handed her the front page of the Daily Prophet.

'Muggle family killed by Ex Death Eater.'

Lily started reading the article.

'_A muggle family was found dead in their home. A wand was found near the body. The owner of the wand was an Ex Death Eater called Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had not been sent to Azkaban for supporting He Who Must Not Be Named. Malfoy was found near the bodies of the muggles with his wand on the floor. He is currently awaiting a trial where he will be found guilty._'

Lily was shocked. She had known that nearly all of Scorpius' family were previous Death Eaters and that they hated muggles. She hadn't thought that he would be capable of killing muggles. Not him they Lily corrected herself mentally.

Lily shuddered. "How horrible."

"He did the Cruciatus curse on them first," Hugo stated disdainfully. "The whole family are sickos!"

Lily didn't bother protesting against Hugo. He was adamant about his opinion.

Today everyone was going to the village Hogsmeade. Lily didn't feel like going but after a whole load of persisting from Hugo she decided to go. Rose took all her books to study for her NEWTS.

They all got a table at the Hog's Head. The barman came towards them.

"What can I get you?"

"Four Butterbeers," Albus said.

The barman gave them Butterbeers.

"Four sickles."

Rose gave him the money. She took her Butterbeer and opened it without looking from the book.

"Seriously Rosie. It won't hurt not to look at the book."

Rose glared at Albus. "It will if I fail my NEWTS."

Lily shivered. "I'm going to go back inside. It's starting to get cold. I'm going to go back."

Lily got up and started making her way back to Hogwarts. She saw a familiar figure walking ahead of her.

"Scorpius!" she called.

Scorpius turned around.

He grinned. "Lily!"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No. It's just that a lot of things have been happening lately."

Lily softened. "I'm sorry about your grandfather."

Scorpius snorted. "He was a whack job. He kept muttering stuff and he kept thinking that Voldemort is still alive. I'm ore worried about my father. When I came home to see him he was more irritated than usual."

"Will he be alright?"

"Yeah. My father has been really stressed lately."

"And your grandfather?"

Scorpius' eyes darkened. "I don't care a crap what happens to him. He can sell his dick to the black market for all I care."

"He's still your grandfather."

"I don't want to talk about him. Can we talk about something else?"

Lily wanted to ask Scorpius whether he remembered what happened at the Christmas feast but he didn't look like he did.

"How is your revising for NEWTS going?" Lily asked.

"Bad. I can't remember all that information. How about you're OWLS?"

"Bad," Lily imitated. "Everything is so complicated. Especially Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration is the worst," Scorpius agreed.

"Hey Malfoy. Having play time with your girlfriend?" a voice jeered.

Lily turned around. She recognised John Gordon who was a Slytherin. His friends were laughing behind him.

"Go away Gordon," Scorpius snapped. "She's not my girlfriend."

Gordon sneered at Lily. "Muggle lover. You are worse than the mudbloods. You filthy little slag."

Scorpius whipped out his wand.

"Take it back!" he roared.

"Never!" Gordon laughed.

"Scorpius! No!"

It was too late though.

"_Furnunculus!_"

The curse hit Gordon in the chest and threw him on to the floor. Boils started appearing all over Gordon's face.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing," Lily cried.

Scorpius glared at Gordon coldly. "Why? The little schmuck deserves it."

"Scorpius, look at him. He looks like he's about to puke!"

It was true. Gordon looked green in the face.

"I'm not doing any favours for him."

"Scorpius, please," Lily begged. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Why do you want to help him?" Scorpius yelled at her.

Lily stared unblinkingly at him. "It's the right thing to do. Perhaps you've heard of it? Maybe you've never done it in your life before."

"You're right. I haven't and I don't intend to."

Scorpius walked off leaving Lily in the snow.

Lily couldn't forget Scorpius' words. _I don't intend to_. Did she really think that there was good in Scorpius' Malfoy's heart? For four years she had detested Scorpius Malfoy like everyone else. Why did she suddenly like him now? Scorpius was still the same person. What could possibly have changed in him?

Lily was in the common room thinking these thoughts when Albus strode in. She could tell by the look on his face that he was furious.

"What were you thinking?"

Lily was baffled. "Huh?"

"Don't lie to me. Everyone is talking about how you and Malfoy are an _item_," Albus spat the word item out like it was a squashed fly.

"Me and Malfoy are not going out. We're not even friends!"

"According to John Gordon you and Malfoy were taking a romantic stroll through Hogsmeade."

"I can't believe you'd take a Slytherin's word over mine."

Albus instantly felt guilty.

"You are right! I've just been so stressed about NEWTS coming up that I haven't been thinking straight."

"You aren't the only one Al. OWLS can be a pain as well."

"Yeah I know. I've been there."

Lily grinned. "Now you are at NEWTS."

"I want to do my OWLS again."

"You can take my place if you want."

"And you can take mine."

"Are you kidding Al? NEWTS will be ten times hard as OWLS."

"Sometimes I wish I had Rosie's brain," Albus grumbled.

"Don't we all?"

"I got to go. I've got a date."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

Albus grinned. "Emily Grace."

"The Hufflepuff Team's Chaser?"

Albus nodded. "She is hot. See ya!"

"Have fun!"

Lily got back to reading her History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had set an essay for homework. Lily was making up a whole bunch of garbage. She was just writing stuff off the top of her head.

Rose entered the room with a stack of books in her arms.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Where's Al?"

"He's on a date."

"Really? With who?"

"Emily Grace."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He isn't going to do really well on his NEWTS. He hasn't even started revising! Oh great! I'm out of ink. I got to go. Bye."

Rose was gone before Lily could say goodbye.

Lily needed company in order for her not to think about Scorpius. His indifference at Hogsmeade bothered her. She knew Scorpius wasn't perfect but she had never seen someone act so…cold. Maybe he was acting like this because of Lucius Malfoy. It couldn't be nice to have a mad grandfather who was a big supporter of Voldemort and had killed a muggle family.

Lily didn't think that was the reason why Scorpius behaved like he did today. She knew it was because of something else and as his friend she would find out why and would try to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lily had Care of Magical Creatures next with seventh year Slytherins. Hagrid was standing near a creature. The creature had the lower half of a horse and the head of a eagle. It had large wings.

"Who can tell me what the name of this creature is?" Hagrid asked.

Maya put her hand up.

"Maya?"

"A Hypogriff."

"Well done. Five points to Gryffindor. Hypogriffs are very nice creatures. They're not violent despite what people think. Of course they're easily offended and will hurt you badly if you insult them. Hypogriffs are very proud creatures. To get their trust you bow low. If the Hypogriff bows back then they trust you. Who wants to ride it?"

There was an immediate show of hands.

"Okay. I'll have two people. One from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin. Lily and Malfoy."

Lily stepped forwards. Scorpius was behind her. Hagrid instructed them to bow low. They both bowed low. The Hypogriff bowed its head back. It bent down for Lily and Scorpius to climb on to its back.

The Hypogriff took off from the ground. Lily was unaware that she had screamed. They were soaring over the Forbidden Forest. Lily tightened her arms around Scorpius' waist.

"WOO!" Scorpius yelled.

Lily laughed.

Scorpius guided the Hypogriff to land near Black Lake. The Hypogriff came to a halt. Scorpius climbed off the Hypogriff's back and helped Lily get down. The Hypogriff started to drink from the Black Lake.

Lily sat down and watched it.

"My dad said he rode a Hypogriff once," Lily commented. "He helped his godfather Sirius Black escape on a Hypogriff."

"The guy who was in Azkaban for fourteen years?" Scorpius asked.

Lily nodded. "He was innocent though. He came to Hogwarts to see my dad. The Hypogriff's name was Buckbeak. The Ministry of Magic were going to kill him but then Dad and Aunt Hermione saved him and then helped Sirius Black escape on Buckbeak."

"Your family are very interesting people."

"What about yours?"

Scorpius laughed mirthlessly. "Well my grandparents and father were Death Eaters. My father was ordered to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts. Now my grandfather has now killed a muggle family. Very interesting people aren't they?"

Lily softened. "It sounds bad but everyone makes mistakes."

"Really Lily? Did you think my family made an 'accidental mistake' when joining Voldemort. Did they make an 'accidental mistake' when they came to Voldemort again? No! It wasn't!"

Scorpius was shouting by this point and hot tears were running down his face.

Lily hugged him tightly. Scorpius hugged her back.

"It's okay," she murmured.

Scorpius quickly pushed her back.

"Did you see that?"

Lily frowned. "See what?"

"There's someone there."

"Where?"

Scorpius ran off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Scorpius!" Lily called after him. "We're not allowed in there!"

Lily sighed frustrated. "Who am I kidding? Since when does he ever listen to anyone?"

Scorpius followed after the ghostly figure in front of him.

"Wait!" he hollered.

The figure turned around.

It was a man. He had greasy black hair with a hooked nose and dark eyes. He was looking at Scorpius in sheer coldness.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he uttered.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man stared at Scorpius. "It does not matter who I am. I am here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"The Dark Lord may be dead but not his heir."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The man sighed irritably. "Think you fool!"

It suddenly came to Scorpius' mind.

"Voldemort has a child!"

"Indeed. The child intends to start what the Dark Lord had planned."

"What had he planned?"

"The destruction of the world."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are the only one who can stop it. You have to protect Lily Luna Potter."

"Why? Is something going to happen to her?"

"She is a big part in this."

"Can you tell me what this plan is?"

"I cannot. The Dark Lord had done a spell on me so that I cannot tell anyone."

"Well how am I supposed to protect Lily when I don't who to protect her from?"

The man gazed at Scorpius coldly. "You should be protecting her all the time since you love her."

"I—what?—I do not love her!" he spluttered.

"You can lie to me Scorpius but you cannot lie to yourself. You must go now. You have a class."

Lily stroked the Hypogriff's head fondly. She wondered where Scorpius had disappeared to. Scorpius came stroding towards her.

"Hey," he greeted. "We should go now."

"Where did you go? You jus ran off into the Forbidden Forest. You know that's out of bounds," Lily said reproachfully.

"Sorry," he apologised. "But we really do have to get back to class. We've been gone for thirty minutes."

They got on the Hypogriff and took off. Lily admired the view. The Hypogriff brought them back to Hagrid's flat. Everyone was gone. They had missed the whole class.

"Where have you been?" Hagrid demanded.

Lily was about to tell him but Scorpius shot a look that said don't-tell-him.

"We got lost," she lied lamely.

Hagrid didn't look like he believed them but didn't say anything.

Lily said goodbye to the Hypogriff one more time and made her way back inside along with Scorpius. She noticed that Scorpius was acting really weird.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah everything is fine. Keep yourself safe. Don't go wandering off in the dark."

Before she could say anything he walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As OWLs came closer Lily found herself suddenly overwhelmed with lots of revision. She had Transfiguration covered. She didn't need to revise for Defence Against The Dark Arts. She was always good at that. However she was completely clueless with potions.

It was a hot summer's day and everyone was at the Black Lake revising for their exams. The Giant Squid waved at Lily and Maya. They both waved back. Lily had her potions book open. Right now she was reading about the history of bezoars.

The words weren't processing in her brain though. She couldn't stop thinking about why Scorpius suddenly ran into the Forbidden Forest. She could see Scorpius sitting with his friend revising for his NEWTs. Lily would have gone up to him but he looked really engrossed in his studies.

Maya seemed to notice Lily staring at Scorpius.

"Don't look!" she hissed. "He cast a jinx on someone already when they asked about his grandfather."

"Oh."

"He's very touchy. Isn't he?"

Lily glowered at her. "Come on Maya! His grandfather apparently was already a crackpot and now he's gone to Azkaban. He wouldn't exactly be jumping with joy? Would he?"

Before Maya could reply someone came running yelling.

"Professor Ragnol has been murdered!"

"What!" Jimmy Morgan from Hufflepuff exclaimed. "Who killed him?"

"I don't know. Someone had killed him with the killing curse."

Lily and Maya exchanged wide looks.

Gary Hamilton, a Gryffindor prefect came into view.

"Everyone is to go back inside. Come on. Move people."

"We're revising you douche!" someone yelled.

"If you want to be murdered then I wouldn't protest if I didn't have to," Gary snapped. "But I do so MOVE!"

Everyone started going back inside.

They were all called into the hall. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"As you are all aware by now, Professor Ragnol has been murdered," she said. "Everyone, students and teachers are suspects. All of your wands will be checked. Please queue up in a line. You can leave as soon as your wands are checked."

Everyone started to get in the line. Lily saw Scorpius walking with his friend. He looked really grim. As soon as her wand had passed the inspection she made her way back to the common room. It was already past nine o'clock. She suddenly heard voices.

They were McGonagall's and Hagrid's. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and would have shrieked if Scorpius hadn't put his hand on her mouth.

"Shush," he whispered.

Lily nodded. They both listened eagerly to the conversation.

"No one's wands including teachers had any killing curse that had been used," McGonagall reported.

"This is terrible," Hagrid said.

"Do you think it could be Lord Voldemort?"

"Don't yer be silly. Yer know tha' he's dead. Harry killed him."

"Then who could it be?"

"I have no idea. This is bad news."

Scorpius accidently sneezed.

Lily groaned inwardly.

Lily grabbed Scorpius' hand and they both ran. Lily could hear McGonagall's and Hagrid's footsteps behind them.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked.

"My dad told me about this room where whenever you need something it appears," Lily explained. "It's called the Room of Requirement."

Lily stopped opposite a black wall opposite an enormous tapestry.

_We need somewhere to hide. NOW!_ Lily thought desperately.

A door had appeared.

Lily opened it. They went inside and slammed the door shut.

The room was mostly empty except it had some broomsticks and some unused Quaffles that weren't enchanted to move. Lily looked around. So this was where her father had formed the illegal Defence Against The Dark Arts group known as Dumbledore's Army.

"I've never seen this room before," Scorpius commented interestedly.

Lily shrugged. "Neither had I until my dad told me about it. Who do you think killed Professor Ragnol?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know."

"To think that the murderer is walking amongst us," Lily said trembling. "It's scary! Anyone of us could be next."

"You are not going to be next," Scorpius stated firmly. "I'm not going to let anyone harm you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Lily snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!"

"I never said you weren't!"

"Good!"

They stood apart staring at each other awkwardly.

"Why did you run off to the Forbidden Forest?"

Scorpius looked away. "It's nothing."

"Yes it is! Tell me!"

Scorpius sighed. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to tell you."

Lily moved closer to him.

"You can tell me anything," Lily assured him softly.

Scorpius' steel blue eyes gazed into her green eyes. "I know I can Lily."

They were so close that their faces were almost touching.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Scorpius bent his face towards hers and pressed his lips on to hers softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily knew that this was wrong. That Scorpius was her enemy but she didn't care. All she could feel was Scorpius pressed against her.

Scorpius marched into the Forbidden Forest where the ghost was waiting impatiently.

"What has kept you so long?" he demanded.

"I had some homework to do," Scorpius lied.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Homework as in Lily Luna Potter?"

Scorpius flushed. "That isn't any of your business."

"You are supposed to be protecting her. Not engaging in…_activities_ with her," the man spat.

"Well I don't want anything to do with you anymore," Scorpius hissed coldly. "I don't know who the bloody hell you are! So just leave me alone you son of a bi—"

"Severus." The man interrupted quietly.

Scorpius blinked. "What?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I used to be a professor at Hogwarts."

"Oh. How did you die?"

"I was murdered by the Dark Lord."

"You know you can say his name," Scorpius told him irritably. "It's not like he's coming back from the dead."

Snape was gone though.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine go! Don't come back!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Lily woke up in the Room of Requirement with her robes muffled. Scorpius had left a note.

'_I had to go somewhere. Don't bother waiting for me._'

Lily quickly combed her hair through her fingers and left the Room of Requirement. She was five minutes late for Herbology. Professor Longbottom hadn't noticed her slipping in.

She wasn't paying attention to Professor Longbottom telling them about Mandrakes. She was busy thinking about Scorpius. She hadn't meant for anything to happen between them. But something was bound to happen. Lily had been denying her feelings for Scorpius for too long. Last night meant something to her. Did it to Scorpius though? Maybe it was just a spur on moment. What if Scorpius didn't feel the same way?

Lily went to her Transfiguration class. It was the last lesson she'd have with seventh year Slytherins. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her behind a wall. It was Scorpius.

"Sorry I had to leave," Scorpius said.

"It's okay. Last night…well something happened between us. I just wanted to say that if you made a mistake—"

"I didn't make a mistake!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I kissed you because I like you a lot."

Scorpius kissed Lily softly. Lily responded back. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily broke off the kiss.

"We can't tell anyone."

Scorpius smiled wryly. "Your brother probably will kick my ass now if he finds out."

Lily leaned against him.

"Get to class!" Professor Binns snapped at them passing by.

Scorpius and Lily entered Transfiguration. Everyone was already in their seats.

Professor McGonagall glared at them. "Why are you late?"

"We had to see a teacher," Lily lied fluently.

Professor McGonagall nodded and told them to sit down.

They were practicing to turn mice into teacups. Lily's teacup had an ear poking out of it.

"Where were you?" Maya demanded. "You just disappeared last night."

Lily shrugged. "I wasn't feeling well so I went to Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm better now."

"Don't look now but Nick Greene is staring at you," Maya whispered excitedly.

"No he isn't."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Come on Lily! Everyone knows Nick has fancied you for the last few months."

Proving Maya's point Nick came to talk to her after Transfiguration.

"Hi Lily," he greeted.

"Hey Nick."

"Listen I was wondering whether you'd like to go out some time."

"Oh! Well um…I'm flattered Nick but no thanks."

"Okay. Well see you around."

"You too."

Lily watched Nick go.

She tried not to feel guilty. She saw Scorpius and went to greet him.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hey. I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

Scorpius grinned. "You'll see."

"No way! We're not going into the Forbidden Forest!"

Scorpius smiled at her reassuringly.

She sighed but followed him into the forest.

The Hippogriff that they had ridden came towards them.

Lily gasped. "Oh my god! Does Hagrid know?"

Scorpius ignored the question. "Do you fancy a ride on a Hippogriff?"

Soon they were soaring over the Forbidden Forest. Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze whipping across her face. Scorpius told the Hippogriff to slow down. He turned to face her.

"This is really cool Scorpius!"

"Is this the best date you've ever had?"

"This is a_ date_?"

Scorpius frowned. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I'd just clarify that we're an item since Nick Greene asked you out."

Lily smirked. "I think somebody is jealous."

Scorpius snorted. "I could never be jealous of that douche."

Lily leaned forwards and kissed Scorpius.

The Hippogriff made a snorting sound that sounded like get a room.

"This Hippogriff has attitude problems," Scorpius muttered against her lips.

"Leave it alone. It's giving us a ride."

The Hippogriff made a agreeing sound.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Lily giggled. "What a smart Hippogriff!"

Scorpius had a thoughtful look in his blue eyes.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Do you think your dad would approve of us?"

Lily laughed nervously. "We only just established today that we're together. Let's not think too far ahead."

Scorpius nodded. "Okay. Whatever you want Lily."

The Hippogriff landed and they both led it back to Hagrid's hut. They went to the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement soon became Lily's and Scorpius' private place where they would meet.

They would spend hours in the Room of Requirement. Scorpius would test Lily for her OWLs and Lily would do the same for Scorpius for his NEWTs. Lily was never happier. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone. Someone soon found out.

It was Professor McGonagall. She had seen Scorpius give Lily a kiss before their lessons. Professor McGonagall never talked to them about it but she gave Lily a knowing look.

Easter holidays soon came. Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo were going home where they would spend Easter with all of their families at Lily's father's house. They were sitting around the fireplace singing songs.

Hugo was listening in awe to the latest products that was to come to Uncle George's joke shop. Lily looked at her father. She thought about the question Scorpius asked her. Would her father approve of her relationship with Scorpius?

"Dad. Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked.

Her father nodded. "Of course."

"What do you think of the Malfoys?"

His voice was suddenly thick. "Well Draco Malfoy and I…had differences."

Uncle Ron snorted. "More than differences Harry. We hated his guts. The snot nosed little p—"

"Ron!"

"Sorry Hermione."

Lily's father laughed. "Okay we hated his guts. All of us. He was a arrogant little toad. But I did save his life."

"You saved his life!" Albus exclaimed. "Why?"

"I'm asking myself that question everyday," Uncle Ron grumbled.

"It was the right thing to do Albus. Malfoy hasn't done anything to us. So I don't really have anything to say about him."

"I do. He's a douche," Albus commented viciously. "They were all Death Eaters."

Lily opened her mouth to snap at him but stopped herself.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," she announced.

Lily's mother stared at her anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Ginny was concerned about her daughter Lily. She told this to Harry.

"I'm sure she's fine," Harry said. "She's just stressing out with her OWLs coming up."

"I don't think that's it Harry. It's something else."

"It's nothing," Hermione told her. "Maybe it's to do with a boy."

James burst out laughing. "Lily? Are you kidding?"

Harry glared at him. "Don't be so rude about your sister. I hope your trying hard for your Auror training."

James snorted. "It's so easy that it's embarrassing."

"Don't worry Ginny," Harry told her. "It's nothing. Lily is fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The holidays flew past and Lily was soon back in Hogwarts. Her lessons weren't so great. OWLs were just around the corner so all her teachers decided to do revision lessons. All the teachers were giving her lots of homework. The only thing that Lily looked forward to was meeting Scorpius in the Room of Requirement.

Lily was proud of herself. No one but Professor McGonagall knew about them. Lily entered the Room of Requirement where Scorpius was waiting.

"Hey," he greeted smiling.

He gave her a long lingering kiss.

"I am practically dying with all the homework I've gotten," Lily groaned.

"It gets even worse at NEWTs," he replied dryly.

They settled down on to the bean bags the Room of Requirement had conjured up.

"How were your holidays?" Lily asked him.

"Shit. Mainly because our family have no friends. So it as just me, my father and my mother."

"Is that really bad?"

Scorpius laughed bitterly. "My father isn't the most entertaining person and my mother is like his lap dog."

Lily leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she whispered.

Scorpius softened. "It's not all that bad. I don't want to sound like a moaner."

Lily pressed her lips against his. Scorpius kissed her back. His kiss was full of love.

"I hate sneaking around like this," she murmured.

"I do too but no one will be fine with us."

"I'm fine with us. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am Lily! The days we've been together have been the best of my life."

They were so absorbed in each other that they hadn't noticed someone else had slipped inside.

"Lily!" a voice yelled.

Lily and Scorpius sprang apart.

Maya was staring at them in disbelief. Her eyes were wide with shock. She blinked as though she was blinking away what she had seen. Lily tried to think of something to say but the words were stuck in her throat.

Lily turned to Scorpius for help. Scorpius drew Lily close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was staring at Maya with a cold defiant look in his blue eyes.

"So this is where you sneak off to every night," Maya whispered.

"Maya—"

"It's so you can make out with _him_."

"It's not like that," Scorpius interrupted coldly. "It's not just a physical relationship."

"Don't talk to me!" Maya hissed.

Maya was out the door.

Lily sank to the floor crying.

Scorpius gathered her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay," he soothed.

"No it isn't," she sobbed. "Albus will never forgive me. Neither will Hugo."

"Do you think my father will be jumping for joy once he hears this? I don't care a damn about what they think. My feelings for you won't change."

Lily looked up at him.

"If that is so true then why were you so desperate to keep this relationship a secret?"

"Because I love you so much that I didn't want anyone to take you away from me!" the words burst out of Scorpius' lips.

Lily stared at him astonished. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Yes I did," he said firmly. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! You know that!"

"Then I think we should take the next step."

Lily was confused. Then she understood what he meant.

"Oh!"

"That is only if you want to," Scorpius said quickly.

"Part of me wants to but another part is stopping me."

Scorpius nodded remaining silent.

"But I'm going to ignore that part."

Lily kissed him desperately. Her hand slid underneath his robes. He kissed her back hungrily. Lily's mind was whispering at her to stop. That she had gone too far but Lily ignored it not knowing that she'd regret it later.

Lily had felt the headaches at first and then the vomiting started to happen. She started to have her suspicions but she went to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey had confirmed her worse fears.

It wasn't fair to avoid Scorpius but she couldn't help it. He was her scapegoat. Somehow someone had found out Lily was pregnant and it was all over the school. Scorpius cornered her after Charms class.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Lily nodded avoiding his gaze.

"Am I the father?"

Lily looked down at her shoes when she nodded.

Scorpius was speechless.

"I don't want to talk to you," Lily said.

"Lily I—"

"I don't blame you Scorpius. It breaks my heart when I see you. It's complicated. I'll see you later."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Scorpius hesitantly stood in front of Hagrid's hut. He didn't want to come here but there was no on else he could trust. Scorpius knocked on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened it.

"We need to talk," Scorpius said. "It's about Lily."

Five minutes later Scorpius was sitting opposite Hagrid with a mug full of tea in his hand. Scorpius wasn't drinking it.

"Why don't yer start from the beginning?"

Scorpius shrugged. "There's not much to tell. You've probably heard that Lily is pregnant."

Hagrid nodded. "She won't say who the father is. What does this have ter do with anything?"

Scorpius told him everything about what had been going on between him and Lily.

Once Scorpius had finished Hagrid was speechless.

"So yer two are together?"

"Was," Scorpius corrected morosely. "She blames me for her being pregnant."

Hagrid gaped at him. "Yer the father! Yer…_slept_ with her?"

Scorpius glared at him. "I know what you are thinking. I'm not that kind of person. I didn't take advantage of her! I love Lily."

Hagrid sighed. "Okay I'm sorry. Why have yer come to me though?"

"What should I do? Lily is supposed to take her OWLs soon and I'm supposed to take me NEWTs. We can't let a baby ruin that!"

"You should have thought about that beforehand. I think you and Lily should both call yer parents to talk about this."

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yer know your parents should know about this. I'll call Lily's father. I've known Harry fer a long time. You get Lily."

Harry sat opposite Hagrid drinking his tea. Hagrid had called him saying it was something urgent about Lily. There was a knock on the door. Hagrid went to open it. Draco Malfoy came striding in.

Harry stood up.

"What is going on Hagrid?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes Hagrid. I'm a very busy man. What is going on here?" Malfoy inquired coldly.

Lily suddenly came inside followed by Scorpius.

Harry looked at Lily. "Lily. What is going on?"

Lily looked at Hagrid for help.

Hagrid nodded at her encouragingly

Lily took a deep breath. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Harry was shocked. His little girl was pregnant? No. Lily was a good child. She'd never do something so stupid.

"What!" Harry practically roared. "Lily! How could you?"

"It is all very sad that Potter's children have all been disappointments," Draco Malfoy commented lazily. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Scorpius looked anywhere but at Malfoy. "I'm the father."

It was Malfoy's turn to look flabbergasted.

"Scorpius! You fool!" he yelled. "You sleep with that…that…that _whore_!"

Harry felt hot rage burn throughout him. He whipped out his wand.

"Don't you talk about my daughter like that."

Malfoy laughed.

"I can have your arrogant little backside thrown into Azkaban."

"You always were itching for a fight you couldn't win Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Let's see if you are right."

"Enough!" Hagrid snarled.

Malfoy turned to look at Scorpius. "This does not concern you. Forget that this ever happened. I do not want you to talk to that girl. Do you understand?"

Scorpius looked at Lily and then Harry.

"Scorpius,do you understand?"

"No."

"What?"

"No," Scorpius repeated. "I can't do that father."

Malfoy's eyes shone with anger. "Then you are no longer my son."

Malfoy stalked out of the hut.

"Scorpius?" Lily whispered.

Scorpius left the hut. Lily ran after him.

Harry sank back down on to his chair exhausted.

"I can't believe it Hagrid," Harry said. "He is just like his father. He hurt my Lily."

"I think he genuinely loves her Harry," Hagrid commented.

"Either that or he is a _really_ good actor."

Lily saw Scorpius standing in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. He was watching the sun set. Lily could tell he was trying hard not to look upset.

"It's okay to be upset," Lily said gently.

"Funnily enough I'm not."

"Scorpius—"

"He doesn't care about me Lily! He is so bitter about his own life. I don't want to be like him!"

"You're not!"

Lily hugged him. Scorpius held her tightly.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Scorpius murmured.

"Nothing," Lily replied. "I'm going to have the baby and raise it. I might have to drop out of Hogwarts—"

"No you won't," Scorpius interrupted firmly. "I'll be leaving Hogwarts. I'll get a job, buy a house and I'll look after the baby while you're at Hogwarts."

"Scorpius, I'll be away for a whole year."

"You can still see me at Christmas, Easter and at the end of the year."

"Do you know how hard it is to raise a baby?"

"We're in this together Lily. I'll be right by your side all the time."

Lily felt tears come down her face.

"I love you so much."

Scorpius kissed her.

"I love you too. We're in this together."

They lay down side by side watching the sunset.

That's how Harry found them. Lily and Scorpius lying down in Hagrid's pumpkin patch with Lily sleeping and Scorpius just watching the sunset. Scorpius got up when Harry approached.

"I can see you love my daughter a lot," Harry said.

Scorpius nodded. "With all my heart."

Harry looked at Lily to Scorpius who looked so much like his arch-nemesis back in Hogwarts. He saw a difference though. In Draco Malfoy's face there was bitterness and hatred. While in Scorpius' face there was sincere love for his daughter.

Harry sighed. "Take good care of her."

Harry walked to Lily and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked off heading for the Hogwarts train.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Lily was happy about one thing. She and Scorpius were making no attempt to hide their relationship from anyone now. They were the subject of topic amongst students. No one knew for sure that Scorpius' was the father of Lily's baby but some of them suspected it.

Lily had never felt more relaxed. However their happiness was soon to come to an end. Lily's OWLs and Scorpius' NEWTs were two weeks away and they were both so caught up in revision that they hardly saw each other now. Lily just wished that her OWLs would just hurry up and come.

She decided to go visit Hagrid. Scorpius had mostly accompanied her to visits to Hagrid. Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello Lily," Hagrid greeted.

Hagrid handed her a cup of tea.

"Are yer okay?"

"Yep."

Hagrid gave her a doubtful look.

"The baby?"

Lily smiled. "We've sorted it out. Scorpius is going to leave Hogwarts soon. He'll get a job and look after the baby while I finish my year at Hogwarts."

"Yer can't leave it all to Scorpius Lily."

"I'm not. I'll see them again."

"Do you think this will work?"

"No but what other option do I have?"

There was suddenly some commotion going outside.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Stay behind me."

Lily followed Hagrid outside. Students were running inside the castle. It was pandemonium. People were yelling and shoving each other.

"What's going on?" Lily asked a boy.

"Alex Grahame has been killed," the boy replied. "Some hooded person came out of nowhere and stabbed Alex in the chest!"

The boy hurried off.

"Get inside," Hagrid told her. "Stay in your common room and don't yer come out of there Lily. Yer hear me?"

Lily nodded and hurried inside.

There was a big crowed outside the Fat Lady's portrait. They all looked at her when she came. Why was everyone staring at her for? She then saw why. There were words scrawled in red quill ink on the Fat Lady's portrait.

'You're next Lily Luna Potter.'

Professor Longbottom walked towards her.

"Lily, Professor McGonagall wants to see you at her office."

"Yes sir."

Lily followed Professor Longbottom to Professor McGonagall's office. He led her inside.

Professor McGonagall wasn't in. Portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses hung behind Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Ah so you are the girl who was foolish enough to get herself pregnant," a clever looking man with a pointed beard mused.

Lily glared at him. "You shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"How dare you! Never have I been treated with such rudeness. I can see you take after your father."

"She does indeed and she should be very proud of it," another headmaster commented.

He had long silver hair and a silver beard. His nose was bent and he wore half moon spectacles.

"You're Albus Dumbledore," Lily said.

"Indeed I am."

The man who had insulted Lily sniffed. "Everyone will always remember Dumbledore but not me! They remember Dippet as well! But not me!"

"Calm yourself Phineas."

"Maybe no one remembers you because no one liked you," Lily suggested.

All the portraits started laughing.

"Well said!" cried the portrait of Amando Dippet.

Lily felt her eyes drawn to a portrait of a sullen looking man. He had greasy dark hair with a hooked nose and dark eyes. He looked familiar to Lily but she had never seen him before.

The man wasn't paying attention to any of the other headmasters conversations. He was just sleeping soundly. Lily could sense that Dumbledore was staring at her with interest. It made her feel uncomfortable. Lily felt tired standing so she sat down on the chair. She had been feeling tired a lot lately. Maybe it was to do with being pregnant.

All the portraits had lost interest in her so they all went to sleep. Apart from Dumbledore. He was just staring at Lily.

"What did Harry say to you?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily knew what he was talking about.

"He was shocked at first. He never expected this to happen to me."

"Do you mind me asking who the father is?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Just like in the prophecy," Dumbledore smiled triumphantly.

Lily scowled. "What prophecy?"

Dumbledore didn't answer her. He just went to sleep.

"Fine! Go to sleep!" Lily snapped. "I'm going!"

Lily got up and stalked out of the room unaware that Severus Snape was watching her.

Scorpius stood waiting for Snape to appear. He did and he looked flustered.

"You are the father of Lily Luna's child?"

Scorpius was surprised by the question but nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see how it was your business. A student was murdered. It's Voldemort's child isn't it?"

Snape nodded. "Indeed. I tried to prevent the Potter child from getting pregnant but it couldn't be stopped. Listen to me Scorpius. Nothing mustn't happen to the baby. Your baby. You have to protect it. If you don't then bad things will happen."

"What bad things?"

Snape was already gone though.

Scorpius cursed loudly and started trudging back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lily was so busy that she hadn't seen Albus at all. She bumped into him in the corridor. Albus pretended he didn't know her.

"Albus! Wait!" Lily called after him.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Al—"

"How could you be with _him_?" he hissed angrily. "As if it's not enough that you're pregnant."

"You could be supportive."

"You are with filth like him! I'm even starting to suspect that Malfoy is the father of your baby but I brushed it off. I thought Lily could never be that stupid!"

Anger rose up in Lily.

"Well as it so happens he is the father!"

Wrath appeared on Albus' face.

"I'm ashamed that you're my sister. You…you…._you whore_."

"Take that back Potter."

Scorpius came into view. Fury glittered in his eyes.

Albus laughed tauntingly. "Come back for another beating have you Malfoy? Were you on your way to bang another girl?"

Both boys had their wands out.

"Stop it!" Lily cried.

"Don't talk to me you slag," Albus snarled.

"It's okay Albus," Scorpius jeered. "Just like I've been 'banging girls', you've been doing the same to boys."

Scorpius and Albus both yelled curses at the same time.

"_Densaugeo!_"

"_Furnunculus!_"

Albus was covered in boils and Scorpius' teeth started to swell up.

"What is going on?" Hagrid demanded. "Have yer two been cursing each other? C'mon. Let's get yer to the Hospital Wing."

Once Madam Pomfrey had healed Scorpius and Albus, Hagrid made all three of them sit down.

"Albus, it's time yer get over this," Hagrid growled. "Yer havin a nephew."

"I don't want anything to do with the baby or them," Albus said stiffly.

"Don't be an idiot. If yer dad can accept it why can't you?"

Albus glared at Scorpius. "I'm going to make your life hell after what you did to my sister and be prepared for it!"

Albus stalked off angrily.

Lily sighed.

"He just needs some time," Hagrid assured her. "Don't yer worry Lily."

Hagrid patted her shoulder and then walked off.

Madam Pomfrey came in.

"How you feeling my dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked Lily. "Do you feel anything wrong?"

Lily smiled. "The baby is fine."

Madam Pomfrey frowned at Scorpius. "What are you doing here Mr Malfoy?"

"He's just keeping me company," Lily answered. "Let's go Scorpius."

Five minutes later Lily and Scorpius was sitting in the Room of Requirement. Scorpius was looking around. He was holding a piece of parchment.

He grinned. "Hey look at this. Dumbledore's Army. There's a whole list of names. Your dad is on here. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasly."

Lily laughed. "My dad told me about that. Some cow called Professor Umbridge wasn't giving them proper Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson."

Scorpius put the list back and sat beside her.

"What do you think we should call the baby?" Scorpius asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Scorpius Junior?"

"Hell no!"

Lily laughed. "If it's a girl we should call her Amaryllis."

"Amaryllis?"

"Yeah. It's the name of a flower. The story is quite nice. Amaryllis was a shepherdess who loved a shepherd called Alteo and he loved flowers. He desired a woman who would bring him a new flower. To capture his loved Amaryllis appeared at Alteo's door each night for thirty days, dressed in white. With each appearance she pierced her heart with a golden arrow. On the final appearance, Alteo opened his door to find a beautiful crimson flower, created from the blood of Amaryllis's heart."

Scorpius grimaced. "Quite morbid don't you think? A flower created from the blood of a heart."

"I think it's a beautiful story. It shows how much Amaryllis loved Alteo. He will always have Amaryllis's heart with him. Figuratively and literally."

Scorpius kissed the crown of her forehead.

"I'll pierce my heart for you a thousand times if it would make you love me more."

Lily kissed him softly.

"I would need an extra heart to love you even more since my one heart is already bursting with love for you."

"Lily, I've never loved anyone more than you. I'll never love anyone apart from you. I want to prove this by giving this to you."

Scorpius took out a ring. It was beautiful and had a diamond in the middle.

"Are you _proposing to me_?"

"No! It's a promise ring. It doesn't mean we'll get married now but later on in the future. It's a way of us showing to each other that we're committed to this relationship."

Lily took the ring and put it on her third finger.

Lily looked at him her eyes shining. "I've never loved anyone more than you."

Scorpius kissed her and hugged her to his chest.

"It will always be you Lily."

Lily wept. It was tears of happiness but also of sadness because of Albus abandoning her. What sort of person was she that she had chosen someone else over her own brother? Was it wrong for her to feel not guilty at all?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The murders continued in Hogwarts. None of the teachers knew what to do. A rumour was going on throughout school that Hogwarts could be closing down. All the students were starting to get scared.

Scorpius was looking for Lily but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was starting to get worried. He was so lost in thought that he accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm—" he began to apologise but stopped when he saw who it was.

It was Rose. Lily's cousin.

"Rose."

"I'm not angry at you Scorpius," Rose said. "I'm not going to declare that I'm going to make your life hell like Al. Lily seems generally happy with you and you two want to have this baby together. If Lily is happy then I have no problem. But if you do anything to hurt her then I will have a problem."

Rose stalked off.

Scorpius suddenly felt lighter. One person didn't hate him. Professor McGonagall suddenly came running towards him.

"Malfoy. I think there's something you have to see."

Professor McGonagall handed him a piece of parchment.

'I've got Lily, Malfoy. If you want to see her alive meet me at the Forbidden Forest.'

Scorpius felt weak at his knees.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"Absolutely not. Leave this to adults."

"She'll die if I don't go!" Scorpius shouted. "Are you that dumb?"

"I know you are upset but we can't afford for you to do something irrational. Go to your dormitory now or else you'll get a detention."

Scorpius sat on his four poster bed. He could hear people whispering. By now everyone knew Lily had been abducted by the murderer. Scorpius closed his eyes and thought back to the time they had first made love.

He could feel her small petite body under his. He was scared to touch her in case he hurt her but he was longing with desire. He pushed within her gently. She didn't groan in anyway so he went further.

Once it was over they lay with Lily's head resting on Scorpius' chest.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked her.

"I feel…weird. This is the first time I've ever done it. Al done it and described it to me even though I so did not want to hear details of his sex life."

Scorpius laughed.

"Is this your first time?"

"Lily—"

"Be honest."

Scorpius sighed. "No. It was a stupid drunken mistake. I'll never hurt you Lily. I'll always protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. No harm will come to you while I'm around."

Lily smiled.

Scorpius came back to the present. He suddenly knew what he had to do. If breaking the rules meant that he could save Lily then that's what he'd do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Scorpius stood in the Forbidden Forest waiting. No one was there. He decided to go but then a hooded figure appeared with Lily beside them. She was on the ground unconscious.

"Lily!" he cried and ran towards her.

"Don't come any closer," the person ordered. "Or she dies."

"What do you want?"

"I've got what I want," the person laughed.

The person held up a bundle. Scorpius realised it was a baby. It couldn't be.

"Yes it's your baby," the person said reading his thoughts. "I did a spell to speed the process of the baby's development. Unfortunately Lily might die now."

"You cow!" Scorpius roared. "I'll kill you!"

He whipped out his wand. The person was faster though.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Scorpius hit a tree.

The person laughed.

"_Crutio!_"

Scorpius yelled in pain. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the figure

"_Incarcerous!_"

Ropes appeared and started to tie the figure up. Scorpius caught the baby before it could hit the ground.

The figures hood fell off.

Scorpius gasped. "Maya!"

Maya glared at him. "Yes it is me."

"It was all you. You killed that student and Professor Ragnol."

"Yes it was me you fool."

"Why though?"

"My mother is Lord Voldemort's child. My grandmother got pregnant with her back when he was known as Tom Riddle. I'm Lord Voldemort's grandchild and I plan to finish what he started."

Scorpius held his baby closer to his chest.

"Why do all of this?"

"My grandfather discovered the ultimate spell. A spell that will erase all muggles and mudbloods. I needed blood of a high educated person and a innocent child no older than thirteen. Then I need your baby's life."

"You will not touch our baby," Scorpius hissed. "Not that you'll be able to since your all tied up."

Maya chuckled. "These ropes will not restrain me."

Scorpius didn't answer though.

Lily was starting to wake up.

He ran towards her.

"Lily?" he whispered. "Come on! We have to go!"

Lily looked around disorientated.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. We have to go!"

They ran with Scorpius supporting Lily as her leg was broken. This wasn't easy since he was carrying a baby as well. They found an abandoned caved and sat down in it to rest.

Scorpius then explained everything that had happened. Lily looked down at their baby.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Can I hold her?"

Lily took the baby gingerly. She whispered to it and rocked it at her knees. Tears came down her face.

"She's beautiful."

Scorpius snorted. "Of course she is. You're her mother. So it's settled. Her name is Amaryllis?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I love the name."

"Too bad she won't live long enough for it to be official," Maya mused.

Lily was fast. Really fast.

"_Oppugno!_"

A flock of birds suddenly came at Maya pecking at her. Maya tried to hit the birds away but this just made the birds even worse.

Lily trembled. "No one is going to touch our baby."

Maya glared at her. "Don't be so sure you've won Lily. I'll be back and I will finish this spell. No matter what!"

Then just like that she was gone.

Scorpius looked at Lily hesitantly. She was stock still and was pale. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. She grabbed Scorpius' arm and pushed him towards her and kissed him. Scorpius was startled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Lily laughed. "We've won for now Scorpius! I've never been so happy! We've got Amaryllis now!"

There were footsteps and Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Longbotton came running in.

"Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders. You are in so much trouble. I—" Professor McGonagall cut herself off.

She just noticed the baby in Lily's arm.

"What the—" Hagrid began to say.

"This is our baby," Lily said. "Her name is Amaryllis."

All of them were stunned.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well we better get you inside. That baby will die of coldness."

Lily and Scorpius smiled at each other and then followed the two teachers and Hagrid out of the cave.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table. It was the end of the year. He had taken his NEWTs and Lily had taken her OWLs. Everything hadn't gone back to normal. The baby was looked after in the hospital wing.

Maya had just vanished. The memories of the events that had happened were still fresh in Scorpius' mind. He tried to forget them but sometimes the memories still came back. He lived in fear that Maya would come after the baby even though protection spells was put around the baby.

Everyday he and Lily would go visit Amaryllis. Their friends would come too. Rose and Hugo would both come sometimes and hold Amaryllis. Soon other people in Lily's year would come too. Everyone had grown fond of Amaryllis.

Today Scorpius sat with Lily in the hospital wing holding Amaryllis close to his chest.

"She has my eyes," Scorpius commented surprised.

Lily laughed. "You just noticed?"

Someone coughed.

They both looked up.

It was Lily's parents. Harry and Ginny stood watching them. Ginny moved first. She walked. Scorpius unhesitant gave Amaryllis to her.

Ginny made cooing noises at her.

She smiled wryly at Lily. "I never expected to be a grandmother now."

Lily shrugged. "Well isn't that a surprise?"

"It sure as hell is."

"Why are you guys here?"

"Can't a grandfather and a grandmother come to see their first granddaughter?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Lily replied. "I'm just surprised that you guys came now."

Harry took Amaryllis from Ginny's arms.

"We also came for another reason," Ginny added.

"Like what?"

Harry looked at Scorpius. "We are offering you to live with us."

Scorpius blinked. "What?"  
>"Well your father basically disowned you. You've got nowhere to live."<p>

"When I get my money I'll find a place."

"What are you going to do until then?"

Scorpius hesitated. "I appreciate your offer but I—I can't accept it. It wouldn't be right."  
>"It also wouldn't be right for you to be away from your child," Harry pointed out.<p>

Ginny smiled at Scorpius. "You are part of the family now."

"Yes, you are," Harry agreed.

Scorpius looked at them.

He cracked a smile. "Looks like I've got a new home."

Professor McGonagall gave the customary speech before everyone was to go home. Once she was finished, everyone made for the train. Lily and Scorpius went first as they had Amaryllis to take home as well.

They chose a compartment.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Maya," Scorpius replied.

Lily's eyes went moist as it always did when Maya's name was mentioned. She was Lily's closest friend.

Scorpius immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Lily discarded his apology. "It's okay. I miss her. Even though she was pretending to be my friend I still think of her as my friend. I want to help her but she's trying to harm Amaryllis and friend or no friend Amaryllis will always come first."

Scorpius' voice cracked. "I don't know how we'll get through this."

Lily leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Like have done all this time," she whispered. "Together."

"Together," he repeated.

As he looked into Lily's eyes and at his daughter's face he suddenly knew that everything would be alright. As long as he had Lily and Amaryllis everything would be alright.

**END FOR NOW**

**The story continues in FINAL DAY**


End file.
